1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal panel.
2. General Background
A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through thousands or even millions of pixels that make up the complete image. The liquid crystal display has thus been applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as mobile phones and notebook computers. A liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying images, and a backlight for illuminating the liquid crystal panel.
In a process of fabricating the liquid crystal panel of the LCD, if an active substrate of the liquid crystal panel is not even enough, or when a heating or etching step is performed, a short circuit is liable to occur between a common electrode and a pixel electrode. In order to increase yield, the short circuit needs to be repaired.
However, when cutting one of the common and pixel electrodes to repair the short circuit therebetween, the common and pixel electrodes may both be inadvertently cut at the same time, thus creating another short circuit between the common and pixel electrodes. That is, the success rate of the repair process is apt to be low.
From the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a liquid crystal display panel having an improved rate of success of repair.